1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a new fabric for use as a firebreak. The invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with a fabric for use as a firebreak for forest fires.
2. Discussion of Background Material
It is known that forest fires are propagated mainly by radiation, the flame front temperature favoring the release of volatile substances contained in various tree species which are particularly flammable. The use of ceramic fiber-based fireproof fabrics as barriers to fight such fires has been considered. Devices of this kind have not yielded the desired results, and are additionally very costly, heavy and difficult to use. Finally, they merely constitute a simple mechanical screen. One object of the present invention is to provide a new lightweight fabric of reasonable cost which remedies the disadvantages of the known prior art technique.